


Surrender

by solaristau



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaristau/pseuds/solaristau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Rey AU...<br/>-------------<br/>After the mission to turn Kylo Ren back to the Light goes terribly wrong, the young Jedi Rey falls to the Dark Side and Luke Skywalker barely manages to escape the clutches of Supreme Leader Snoke alive. Now, as a member of the Knights of Ren and even stronger in the ways of the Force, Rey becomes one of the most feared beings throughout the galaxy...<br/>-------------<br/>Please excuse the summary, I'm awful at writing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Resistance fighter ran behind his Y-Wing, out of breath. The First Order troopers were closing in, and the Resistance was fighting a losing battle. General Organa, at the fighter’s suggestion, had ordered a strike on a prominent First Order Base, and the Resistance thought they had the element of surprise. They couldn't have been more wrong. 

The fighter regained his bearings, clutching onto his blaster with a ferocity fueled by adrenaline. He knew how this battle would end. Despite this, he ran back into the line of fire. 

Rain was pouring down on the platform around him. The approaching Stormtroopers looked like phantoms in a ghastly shroud of mist. The fighter took wild shots at the enemy. He couldn't see very well; his pilot’s helmet was still on and there was fog limiting his vision. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw other Resistance members retaliating with all they had, but he also saw them getting shot down. For every soldier the Resistance had, there were ten First Order Stormtroopers to match them. The Resistance was moving backwards into the forest on the outskirts of the base they were supposed to have advanced on. 

X-Wings were being shot down out of the sky. The Resistance fighter could see his crashed Y-wing, engulfed in flames and surrounded by faceless white followers of evil. There was nothing he could do. His droid hadn't managed to get away; he only caught a glimpse of his red and gold R2-unit before it was obliterated. 

Sweat poured down his face as he narrowly dodged some red blaster fire. The underbrush was growing thick as the retreated. He couldn't see any more Resistance soldiers, so the man turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could away from the fight. If there were villages or towns nearby, the fighter had no idea which direction they would be in.

Breathing heavily, the man flicked a switch on his forearm, and began a recording. “They knew. I don't know how, but the First Order knew our plans. It’s a massacre. The fleet General Leia sent is compromised, I don't know how many survivors there are. I am-” 

He couldn't finish his sentence. Something took over his body, and his words caught in mid-sentence. The fighter’s body froze, and his breath imprisoned in his throat. Movement was impossible, and a dark feeling of dread washed over him. Kylo Ren, he thought, fear seeping through his veins. I’ve heard the stories. 

“Close, but your guess is a little off,” said a smooth voice from behind him. The voice belong to a female, and there was a slight familiarity to it, but at the same time made him more uneasy. He never thought someone could be more fearsome than Kylo Ren, but just by hearing the woman’s voice, he began to doubt. 

The Resistance member wanted to cry out. He wanted to take out his blaster and shoot himself in the head- anything to get him away from the Force-sensitive individual keeping him still. His head felt as if it were about to burst, and his bones as if they were about to shatter. He could hear leaves crunching behind him as the woman sauntered over, and soon the soft crack of a lightsaber being turned on could be heard. Although he didn't know what a lightsaber sounded like before, he could tell immediately what the sound was when the weapon flickered to life outside of his view. 

“You are a coward.” the woman sneered. She was close. “And the rest of the Resistance is filled with people like you. Aren't you ashamed? You led your people into this failed ambush. You're the one who convinced General Organa to attack, and yet here you are; the first one to run. And the last one to die.” 

She had cracked open his thoughts as if she had sliced through bread. Effortless and swift. Her words were true, and tears started to stream down the pilot’s face. She had given him enough power over himself to do only that. 

Suddenly, an overwhelming want to know the identity of his torturer flooded his senses. He wanted to know the face of his executioner. If he was to die, then he wanted to stare death straight in the eyes. 

The woman laughed. “Don’t cry,” she pouted, stepping in front of the man. It took him a while to put the pieces together; there was something familiar about the woman, and yet she still managed to be completely unrecognizable at the same time. 

She was clad in black from head to toe and had a flowing cape that draped over her left shoulder. Her armor had streaks of chrome plating, and she had a matching chrome glove on her right hand that snaked halfway up her arm. However, her striking physicality and menacing outfit were overshadowed by the massive double-bladed lightsaber in her hands. The Resistance fighter had no doubt she would use it without hesitation. 

He studied her face; she was young, no older than he, and human. Her brown hair was barely visible under the hood she was wearing, but what he was really looking at (apart from her lightsaber) was her yellow eyes. They were almost snakelike; something normal to no human. It was her eyes that was throwing him off, so he imagined them an array of different colors, and when he pictured them hazel, he wanted to gasp in surprise. 

His friends, Poe Dameron and Finn, had told him about this girl. He had never met her, but the Resistance fighter heard the stories, and he heard the reports relaying to General Leia about this girl standing before him. She used to be on their side.  
The grip of the Force on him loosened. “Rey,” he struggled to whisper. “They told me about you. Finn-” 

Again, the Resistance fighter was cut short. But this time, he would never be able to speak again; the woman had taken his head off with one swift stroke of her double-bladed lightsaber. The names he said- Rey and Finn- they meant nothing to her, even if one was her own. 

She spat at the ground as the head rolled away and muttered, “Resistance scum.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another Resistance soldier sprinting through the woods. Spinning in her cape dramatically, the Force-sensitive woman made pursuit. 

“Maybe he wasn’t the last one to die…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Since Rey's evil and a member of the Knights of Ren now, her new name is Keres Ren. She's sometimes referred to the Dark Lady. Just so you know. Happy reading! 
> 
> -Solaris

“Irresponsible, disregardful, idiotic! Keres Ren, answer for yourself.” 

Keres scoffed. “I do not answer to you, Kylo. Only to the Supreme Leader. And I do not condone my actions; I killed them all. You hired mercenaries to do the same. We didn’t need them alive. A dead rebel is much better than a living rebel. Additionally, might I remind you, we wouldn’t have this problem with the Resistance if you hadn’t-” 

Kylo whipped around, furious. “That’s enough from you,” He was clutching his lightsaber in his hand, dangerously close to turning it on and slicing Keres in two. She wasn’t phased, however; she had grown used to his constant state of annoyance and anger towards her. 

“As much as I’d love to see you whip out your lightsaber and destroy some unsuspecting Stormtrooper, I’ve got better things to do. The Supreme Leader has trained me well, and I appreciate his teachings, unlike you. You can never look past your own emotions, and your sympathy towards the Resistance is perfectly explainable.” 

The Jedi-killer, standing at a good foot taller than the woman, breathed heavily through his helmet. She knew exactly how to push his buttons, and there was nothing he could do to counter her. Ever since she became a Knight, Kylo Ren’s power as their leader had been threatened. Snoke had taken a quick likening to his new pet, and his focus had shifted towards furthering her in the ways of the Force. The confrontations between Keres, Kylo, and Snoke often ended with Snoke giving Keres praise and belittling Kylo. It was true that she had her emotions more in check than he did. Kylo was extremely grateful to the Supreme Leader for doing a memory rub on most of Keres memories, and altering the rest. If he had to deal with her mentioning the time she almost cleaved his face in two on Starkiller Base, he might’ve just gotten General Hux to shoot him in the head. Hux probably would’ve enjoyed it, too. 

Kylo was ready to retaliate, but to his relief, Hux came sauntering into the room, looking as slimy as ever. Now, with the pleasure of being acquainted with three Force-sensitive individuals instead of two, Hux had grown all the more bitter. Kylo hated a lot of people, but Hux was at the top of his list. In fact, Keres had a theory that Kylo actually did keep a list of the people he wanted to stick his lightsaber through, but she never brought it up in any of their conversations. 

“The Bounty Hunters you sent for are here,” Hux eyed Kylo, disapproving of this decision to use Bounty Hunters to hunt down prominent members of the Resistance. Kylo and Keres knew that the General felt like they should shift their focus away from the Resistance; after all, they were weak and didn’t pose much of a threat, now with the Republic gone. No one really cared about Hux’s opinion. Keres thought of the Resistance as something that needed to be purged in order for the First Order to truly be victorious, and Kylo was fueled by his anger and hate and his grudge against his mother to justify his action of hiring Bounty Hunters. He couldn’t keep going after each and every member of the Resistance on his own. 

Strangely, Keres was also wary about using the Bounty Hunters. She would much rather be on the front lines. Despite having had voiced her opinion on this subject to Kylo Ren, to which was met with indifference and numerous meaningless threats, the plans to use the mercenaries remained. 

“I suggest you cease your bickering and come with me,” Hux said, implying that he had been listening in on their heated, albeit brief, argument. Kylo Ren stormed out of the room, and Keres followed, right on his heels. Hux’s shock of red hair bounced along after them. After maneuvering around the winding hallways of the First Order ship Enforcer, the trio came to a large docking bay. Instead of seeing TIE fighters, they saw an array of ships that belonged to the diverse Bounty Hunter lineup standing in front of them. Kylo and Keres examined the row, and Kylo’s eye got caught on one of them; Sysetta. The acclaimed Bounty Hunter, and former founder of The Grand Imperial Order, had quite the reputation and had worked with the First Order before, on multiple occasions. 

Keres was the first to address the mercenaries before them. “Ever since the Republic was destroyed, the Resistance has scattered across the galaxy to try and undo the good service that the First order has been doing to chaotic planets. Your task is simple. Hunt and destroy prominent members of the Resistance. Major Caluan Ematt. Admiral Statura. Admiral Gial Ackbar. Major Taslin Brance. General Organa. To name a few.” 

At the mention of his mother's name, Keres could sense Kylo’s discomfort. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye, and continued to address the Bounty Hunters. 

“Disintegrate them if you must. We will need confirmation of your kills. The First Order will be able to track your movements until your assignment is completed and you have reported back to us.” Her gaze landed on a Bounty Hunter towards the end of the line. “Don't try anything funny on us, Di’ilk.” 

A particularly nasty looking Anomid nodded his head in acknowledgement, but in his eyes a glimmer of annoyance could be seen. Keres had good reason to single out Di’ilk; he had a knack for swindling his employers. He was efficient, however, which was why the First Order sought his presence despite his shaky track record. 

“The First Order will provide some weapons, and a few troopers to accompany you in your endeavors,” Kylo Ren added. 

A female Bounty Hunter gave Kylo a look of disapproval. “Why do the buckets tag along?” Her use of the word buckets- the slang term for a Stormtrooper- was not pleasing to the First Order officers, nor was it to Knights of Ren. In a flash, Keres used the Force to choke the mercenary and lift her a few feet off the ground, only before promptly slamming her to the metal floor. 

“You will do as the First Order says, and you will accept their help without questioning our methods. The Resistance is not a force to be taken lightly, despite their lack of resources. We, most graciously, have decide to supply each one of you with your own battalion. You should be grateful to the First Order. I hope I made that clear to the rest of you.” The Bounty Huntress scrambled to her feet, her face an unnatural reddish-purple color. Keres continued without batting an eye, “You are all doing a great service to the galaxy. Once the Resistance is wiped out, then there will truly be order and harmony. Dismissed, all of you.” 

As the Bounty Hunters and officers dispersed, Keres and Kylo stayed back. They were supposed to be checking on shipments of blasters in a few minutes that were coming into the hanger. 

Keres folded her arms across her chest. “I don't think we should be using Bounty Hunters.” she shot at Kylo. 

“Leave military operations to me, Keres. You have no say in the matter. The Supreme Leader-” 

“Probably agrees with me. You did consult him on this, did you not?” Her words were met with silence. “No matter, he probably already knows. Hux probably ratted you out before he could sense your disloyalty.” 

“Disloyalty? I'm the disloyal one? That's a lot more than I'd expect from someone who keeps going on unauthorized solo missions. Endangering First Order secrets and bases and your planet-jumping is ridiculous.” 

For once, Keres hesitated. She whipped her lightsaber into her hand, but did not turn it on. The only thing that was stopping her was the thought that if she activated her saber, she would be acting just like Kylo Ren. “At least I know for sure where my allegiance lies. Can you say the same?” 

Kylo took a step forward, his hands curled into fists. They were interrupted- as they often conveniently were- by a group of Stormtroopers, led by Captain Phasma, coming their way to inform them that the shipment had arrived. Captain Phasma, the chrome-plated overseer of Stormtroopers, did not like to be kept waiting, and although she was lesser in status that Kylo and Keres, the Force-sensitive individuals decided it was best not to upset her. 

With the heavy sound of boots landing on metal, the group was off to do busywork. There was nothing more Keres hated than overseeing the technical details that kept the First Order running. In this particular feeling, she and Kylo felt the exact same way. Lazily, they watched and listened to Phasma ramble on about blasters, blaster and ion cannons, and weapons the two people with lightsabers on board couldn't care less about. Kylo, in the meantime was marveling over the fact that Phasma had each one of her trooper’s identification numbers memorized. 

After a while, everything that needed to be checked had been and the young man and woman were free to leave. As soon as they turned on their heels, however, an obnoxious alarm sounded, filling the hangar with its wail. 

Kylo could sense something before a voice came overhead. “The Resistance,” he said to Keres. “They’re close.” The woman grinned, she hadn't been back from her previous endeavor for more than a day, and she was already going back into the thick of it. Luckily, since the system was so close, Snoke probably wouldn't mind the pair going down to fight. The Supreme Leader liked to keep his protégés close, ever since the events on Starkiller. 

Keres could sense the attack as well, but not as quickly as her counterpart had. A small pocket of the Resistance was attacking the First Order base on the nearest system- Keres couldn't remember the name. This is what the Resistance had been doing for the past year. They were stretched thinly throughout the Galaxy- part of the reasoning behind the hiring of Bounty Hunters- and had been causing damage occasionally to the First Order. 

Kylo turned to a comm on the wall to his right. “Find Sysetta, the Bounty Hunter, and tell him to report to Hangar A113. He will accompany me down to the planet below.” He shut the comm off and turned to Keres. “It's been awhile since we've fought together. This will test your skills and will show your improvement.”

The Dark-Lady, as Keres had been nicknamed, scoffed. “I will enjoy making you look like a beginner on the field of battle.” 

“Don't get cocky.”


End file.
